The Birth of a Big Daddy
by Blood For Blood
Summary: The story of an alpha series his little sister and their teammates. Rated T for mild language. Also this is my first story read and review. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up face first in a pool of blood. I look around and see dead bodies littering the floor. They're all mutated, it looks like. Strange growths on their faces, welts on their arms. I tried to talk but all that came out was an unholy whale song.

'Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I moaned.

"What the hell?" I thought.

I looked down at my hands and I was wearing some giant gloves. I panicked and found a puddle. I peered down and saw a helmet with a big yellow glowing porthole. It turned red and I quickly became angry. After a while I calmed down and the porthole turned green.

"It's linked to emotion."

After a while I got bored and started exploring. I walked through a hallway and peered into a large door. Above it hung a banner that said "Welcome to Rapture". I entered and found myself staring down a giant window that showed what looked like a city. But it was distorted by what looked like waves…

"Gwoooooooooooooooh!" I moaned in terror.

"I'm in and underwater city, I'm in some kind of suit and I don't remember anything before this. I took in the view and decided to keep moving. After a while I ran into a group of people.

"Finally, people!" I thought.

"Gwaaaah" I moaned in a happy tone.

Everyone turned around and I saw their faces. They were like the corpses, growths, welts. I would've gagged if the suit wasn't on.

"Hey, we killed you tin can!" One of them yelled.

They all charged me with pipes and wrenches. I panicked and everything turned red. I felt myself charge them back. I grabbed one and threw him. I almost felt him snap as he hit the wall. I turned my attention to the others. I punched one in the chest and he fell wheezing. There was one more left. He threw his wrench at me. I tried to flinch but the suit wouldn't let me. The wrench hit me in the head and I barely felt it. I bull rushed the lone man and grabbed the sides of his head. With all my strength I head butted him and he flew out of my hands.

"I didn't do that… the suit did." I thought.

I just stood there for a while, taking in the massacre that had just occurred. Everything turned a deep blue. Sadness is what passed through my head. I gathered myself and got moving again. I kept walking and didn't look back. Then the strangest thing happened. I saw the shadow of a… a little girl.

"Gwooooooh, gwoooooaaah!" I exclaimed .

"Please don't be like this, please." I thought as I ran after it.

She finally stopped and when I caught up with her she turned around and stared blankly at me for a while. So there I stood frozen, waiting for her to make the first move. She smiled and started to hop with joy.

"Daddy! I knew you would come and save me from the monsters!" The little girl cried with joy.

I breathed a sigh of relief and kneeled down to her level. She hugged me and took my hand. She led me down a few corridors and we found ourselves in the same room I was in a while ago. I looked at the window and wondered how this city was made.

My daydream was cut short by a blood curdling screech. The little girl turned to me and calmly said 4 words.

"Big sister is here." She said.

A very feminine figure appeared before us. She looked to be wearing the same kind of armor as me, just reshaped for a woman. She didn't move, just stared at me. Then her attention turned to the girl.

"What are you doing with my little sister?" she demanded.

"Gwuh?" I replied.

"You're communicator is damaged, hold still." She instructed me.

I did as she asked, since it looked like she could kick my ass. She tinkered around with some wires. A few minutes later I felt a sharp pain.

"Sunava bitch that hurts!" I yelled.

"Hey, watch the language!" she exclaimed as she covered the girls ears.

"Sorry, but this is the first time I've talked since I woke up." I apologized.

"It's ok. Just come with me and we'll sort everything out." She said.

"A few questions, who is the girl, and where are we going? I asked.

"Her name is Cindy, she is a little sister and we're going to HQ." she replied.

"What's a little sister? I continued the barrage of questions.

"Here, read this." She threw me a book that said "Protectors Manual" on the cover.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked for hours. After a while Cindy started to get tired. And she wasn't the kind to hold things back. If she wanted something she would make it clear.

"Big sister, can we stop now?" Cindy cried.

"We're almost there, just hold on a little longer" she reassured her.

"I can carry you Cindy." I offered.

"Really? Thanks daddy!" she exclaimed as I hoisted her up on my shoulder.

"So, I don't think I caught your name. Would you mind telling me?" I asked.

"Do you really need to know?"

"If we're going to work together, then yes." I replied.

"My name is Sally."

"What's your name?" Sally asked.

"I really can't remember." I replied.

After a few more hours of walking Cindy fell asleep and I ended up carrying her over my shoulder. We walked through quite a few different areas. A clinic, a museum, and a few slum looking apartments. I found a few first aid kits and some empty syringes and vials. Sally explained that they were used to hold plasmids and EVE. Then she explained what plasmids and EVE are.

After a while we started going in circles and Sally seemed pretty distressed. We kept passing the same vending machine over and over.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"No, I think we're lost." Sally replied.

"Do you have a map or something?"

"Here, but I can't find a way through." She handed me a map.

"The X is HQ, and we're here."

"Here hold Cindy." I instructed as I handed Sally the sleeping girl.

"What are you going to do?"

"Something crazy…"

I started to walk away and Sally grew inpatient. I could tell because she kept yelling for me to come back. I turned around and started sprinting toward the wall. I raised my right arm and started praying for the best. As I braced myself for impact I hit the wall and crushed it completely.

The sound from the impact shook the ground and woke Cindy. She was confused and wanted to know what happened. As I walked back through the hole I made Cindy quickly grew a smile. She seemed to know exactly what happened.

Sally covered Cindy's ears and asked "What the hell? Was that necessary?"

"Yes, yes it was. You wanted to get to the X, we're there.

Sally uncovered Cindy's ears and Cindy said "Silly daddy."

As soon as all of us entered the hole together a group of armed men ran through the only door in the room. They pointed pistols, machine guns, and shotguns. I stepped in front of Sally and Cindy. Everything went red like during the fight with the other people. Then I realized Sally and Cindy weren't behind me. They were in front of me, talking to the men. Then I realized one more important thing. They were normal.

"Yep this is the new guy found with Cindy who was wandering about."

"So do you remember who you are?" one of the scientists asked.

"Me? No, no I can't."

"Well how about we get you signed up and out there working with a little sister?"

"Um, sure."

We did a bunch of paper work. They gave me a name. Apparently I'm now called subject Ace. We did some weapon training. They gave a rivet gun and a big drill. And now I'm Cindy's "protector".

"Yay, daddy and me are gonna go find some angels!" Cindy yelled with joy.

"Wait, you still need to be introduced to your teammates." A scientist called out.

"Sally, congratulations! You're on his team. And last but not least, subject Sentry and little Suzy."

A large man walked through the door with a little sister following him. The man was wearing a suit a lot like mine. I guess I'm not the only one like this.

"How's it going? I asked him.

"Not bad. How about you?"

"Good."

"Uh, boys forgetting someone?" Sally interrupted.

"Oh yeah, Sentry this is Sally, and this is Cindy."

"This is Suzy."

It seemed like Suzy and Cindy knew each other. They got friendly fast and started talking about dolls and angels and other odd things. Somehow I knew I belonged here. I felt so… at home.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about a week since I got here. Basic training is over and me and Cindy are going on regular gatherings. Usually Sally, Sentry, and Suzy come but sometimes me and Cindy just need some time to talk, you know?

Now there are three housing units in HQ. The little sister home( guess who lives there 0.o), the big sisters' stay in a hotel on HQ's lot, and us big daddy's stay in the slum buildings next door. It's actually pretty nice just hanging out with some other guys, instead of listening to big sister's screech for a few hours or listening to your little sisters yell about a lilipop. What the hell is a lilipop anyway?

At the end of every week you have to turn in your weekly supply of ADAM. For every 100 ADAM you turn in you and your little sister get a new "toy" as Cindy calls them. For this week Cindy got a new syringe. It's in much better shape than the old one. I got a spear gun. It looks like a giant crossbow. And trust me you can deliver one mean uppercut with it.

So Cindy, Sally, and I are on a normal patrol. Cindy starts to sniff the air. I set her down, and she takes off full speed towards a big daddy corpse. She stops next to it and starts yelling "Angel's daddy!" So she starts to harvest it from its wrist. Then a bunch of splicer start to swarm around us.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. You?" she replied.

"You know it."

A spider splicer makes the first move. Before he can get within ten feet of Cindy I grab him and point blank a spear through his head. I yank it out and throw it into a mob of splicer's. Out of nowhere I hear "AHHHHHH! That hurts!" Sally threw a few fireballs into the crowd quickly making them scatter.

I switched to my drill and gored some poor bastard. Then another one jumps me, I struggled to get him off but he clinged for dear life. All of a sudden he just flops off my back. I see Sally behind me. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"You owe me one." She snickered.

After we clear the crowd Cindy finished and came over to me started asking for a ride on my shoulder. I happily obliged, and picked her up. I looked over and see a lone splicer pinned to the wall.

"Come on you fucks!" he yelled.

"What should we do with him?"

"Let's leave him to rot."

"But I can't leave my spear here. That's my lucky spear!"

"Why, just because you nailed him to a wall?"

"Let's just execute him and go back to patrol."

"Fine, just make it quick. We don't have time for this."

I yanked the spear out of his shoulder which made him angrier. I kicked him in the stomach, and he fell to the ground. So I decided to curb stomp him and leave (For those who don't know curb stomping is stomping on someone's head while they lie down on the ground).

"Cindy wasn't looking right?"

"No, I brought her over here."

"Thanks, I really don't want to answer the question, daddy why did that angels head explode?"

"I could imagine that."

On the way back to HQ we ran into some… unforeseen problems. Well problem. A big splicer, he looked like he was 100x as spliced as a spider splicer. And spider splicer's are ugly sons of bitches. He wore a top hat, a vest that was about to bust, not because of fat. Because of muscle. He just kept screaming and throwing things. Finally I got tired of it and shot him in the back of the neck.

"Did you just do that? Did ya you little piss?"

"I don't know, did it feel like this?" I taunted him as I launched another spear.

That made it worse. He picked up a table and threw at me. Luckily I dodged so Cindy wouldn't get knocked off my shoulder. I set her down and told her to go wait with Sally.

He charged me and yelled "After yer done, she's next son." That pissed me off. I grabbed his head, which completely knocked him off guard. Then I squeezed as hard as I could. I jabbed him with my spear gun multiple times. After a while he just collapsed. I stood victorious. As one final measure I got out my drill and smashed his head with it.

I walked over to Sally and Cindy, who were waiting excitedly for my return. I was leaking air and my porthole was cracked. It went from a deep red to a neutral yellow.

"Are you alright?" when Sally asked that her portholes turned blue.

"Nothing a little duct tape can't fix. Heheh ow ow ow." I replied joking

"Let's go get you patched up." Sally said in a worried tone.


	4. Chapter 4

As we walked I was losing oxygen fast. Sally's porthole was still blue, and she still seemed worried.

"If I don't take this thing off I'm going to suffocate!" I yelled as I undid a latch on my helmet.

I pulled off the helmet and Sally kept staring at me. I started to get worried. I made a move towards my helmet and she grabbed my arm.

"Remember, you're going to suffocate? She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well why do you keep staring at me?"

"What? I'm not… I'm not staring at you!"

"Ok. Geez, no need to get defensive."

We walked for a little longer and we finally made it back to HQ. We had an engineer patch up my suit. And I had to get a doctor to come check out my wounds. "Bullet wounds, 2nd degree burns, and some blood loss" According to him. I had to rest for about a day while the medicine set in. So me and Sentry decided to go check a new gun shop that opened in HQ outskirts.

"I've gone to this place since it opened." Sentry informed me.

"It's weird. I've never even heard about it since yesterday, and it's been around a month." I replied.

"Yeah, they say it's for… select customers only."

"What do you mean by select?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"What, do they think I'm not good enough for their store?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. That's it."

"Huh. Yeah very funny smartass."

We made it to the store and Sentry pulled out some kind of keycard. He slid it through a scanner and a door opened. Sentry motioned for me to follow. We walked in and were greeted by a scream of "Sentry!"

"Well, you seem popular." I whispered to him.

"Yeah, I'm friends with the owner."

"Well, well, well. Look what the splicer dragged back in. Sentry, how ya been?" the man behind the counter bellowed.

"Been good slimz. How bout yourself?"

"Business has never been better."

"So, what'll ya have?"

"Well. Me and my buddy here have been looking for some new gear. Whatcha got for us?"

"Wow, kid you look pretty banged up."

"Yeah. It was a brute splicer. Tough bastards." I replied.

Well I got a machine gun. It looked like it used to be mounted on a turret. It had and ammo box of forty. I also got a plasmid, Telekinesis. Sentry got drill fuel and ammo for his rivet gun.

Later that night we were all talking about the splicer's we've killed before. Someone said they killed 50 Houdini splicer's in an hour. I could tell his head was up his ass. Someone else kept complaining on how hard lead heads and thuggish splicer's were hard to kill together. We all had to agree.

As soon as I told them about the brute they all started to laugh.

"I'm not joking. 3 times the size of a normal splicer." I insisted.

"That is such bull." Someone yelled.

"No way. How much ADAM did you have that day?" Someone else added in.

"He's telling the truth, I was there when it happened." A very familiar voice rang out.

I saw a path clear and Sally stepped out of the crowd. They all backed off and no one else spoke. I noticed Cindy and Suzy were with her. From the looks of it, no one else there had much experience with the fully grown opposite sex.

I heard a few people say "Is that a real one?" or "Wow. That's what they look like up close."

"Anyway, how else could he get that much damage? She added.

I soon heard commotion amongst the others. Then Cindy rang out as well.

"My daddy is super strong, and he beat up that meany!" She cried.

Everyone in the room started to laugh. That finished it.

"Would you ignorant bastards shut the hell up?" I demanded.

The laughter stopped. No one dare spoke. I stormed out of the gathering hall and into our room. Cindy followed. Sentry shook his head and him and Suzy came after me. Sally's porthole was glowing a demonic red and I heard screaming as I left. Things like "RUN!" or "Ahh crap…" rang out from the hall. Soon after that Sally came after us.

By that time I had my helmet removed and was sitting on the extremely sturdy couch, (I say that because it can hold up to 10 people. Or 2 big daddy's, 2 little sisters, and 3 big sisters) and flipping through the TV channels. Sally removed her helmet and sat down next to me. After I while I found some odd cartoon about a bunch of little sisters and a big daddy.

"Oh oh! Daddy, can we please watch this? Cindy begged.

I patted her on the head set the remote down and said "Alright."

Now about this time I realized I haven't even seen my own face yet. So I got up and walked to the bathroom. Sally impatiently followed me. I walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. I couldn't believe it… "I'm normal…" I stuttered as I touched my face. Just about that time Sally got tired of waiting and made it clear that she wanted something. "Ahem." I turned to her and was surprised by what I saw. She wasn't normal… she was better. Much better. She had straight black hair a little lower than her shoulders, and big green eyes that hypnotized.

"Wow…" I whispered under my breath.

"So, how do I look?" she asked, looking a little flustered.

I just couldn't talk. I just wanted stare in her eyes a bit longer. But I couldn't, they started to fill with tears.

"What? Is something wrong?" her voice cracked as she asked.

She started to run out of the bathroom but I caught her by her arm.

"No, no. Don't go. I want to look at you a bit longer."

She wiped her eyes and asked "Really? Do you really think I look good?'

"Yes, but why do you care? You shouldn't care what others think. Just what you think."

At that moment I think I've gone deeper into her personality than her own parents did. She hugged me and said "Thanks." She walked away and left me confused.

The next day we all got assigned to go to Arcadia. As we approached in the bathysphere things were tense between me and Sally. And everyone else saw it too.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Sentry finally asked. It was good to hear someone talk.

I honestly didn't know what to say so I just sat and waited for something else to happen. Neither me nor Sally answered. Sally just stared out the window. Meanwhile I was occupied with Cindy who was tinkering around with my left hand. Don't ask why, I don't know.

"Hello, guys. Did you hear me?" Sentry repeated his question.

Sally answered "Yes, everything is alright. Right Ace?"

I nodded silently.

We finally made it to Arcadia. When we got out of the bathy I stretched and scratched my arm. Cindy was on my shoulder. Sally pulled her helmet off and was taking deep breathes. Sentry and Suzy came out last. Suzy started to look at trees and flowers.

"Hey daddy, what are these green things?" Cindy asked.

"They are called trees, and the small ones that are really colorful are called flowers." I answered.

"Guys, you have to smell the air!" Sally instructed.

I pulled of my helmet and smelt the air. It smelt like a fancy perfume. I proceeded to put my helmet back on. Cindy wanted to go look with Suzy so I set her down. I walked ahead a bit while Sentry and the girls locked up the bathy. Sally walked behind me slightly. I stopped and turn around. I knew she was following me but she dodged anyway. I decided to play her game. I slowly turned the other way and heard her armor clang against itself as she rolled out of sight. She was still on the ground when Sentry and the girls joined us.

"Um, Sally. What are you doing?"

She looked up at him and her porthole turned pink. Pink! Why would it turn pink? Honestly.

"Um, nothing?" she sounded embarrassed.

Embarrassment! That's why. I walked over and extended a hand out to her. She grabbed it and pulled herself up. Sentry and I couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"Stop it! It's not funny." She yelled.

I stopped but Sentry kept on giggling like a little school girl. I elbowed him and he stopped. We all started to walk. After a while we heard talking coming from up ahead.

"Wait here." I instructed.

I saw a group of splicer's. But I also found a machete lying there. I figured could make a big entrance and wipe em out. Then I remembered I had telekinesis. I lifted up the machete and sent it flying into the body of a frail Houdini splicer. He was dead. I pulled the machete out and flung it at another splicer before they knew what happened. Half of them down.

I got up and open fired on the splicers with my machine gun. The last 2 fell pretty easy. I called for the others to follow me. We all soon joined back together again. After a while Suzy and Cindy started to get uneasy. Soon they found a pile of ADAM filled corpses.

"Angels, angels, angels!" they sung together.

We stopped to harvest them. Soon the splicer's came as expected. We prepared ourselves and began the battle. Sentry was mowing them down with his drill. I was using telekinesis to steal their weapons. Then I whipped them back at 100mph. Sally was doing her usual jump, stab, fireball technique. It worked for a while but then she landed wrong.

"Ah! Hell that hurts!" she yelled.

A splicer was about to hit her but I launched a shovel at his head.

"Now we're even!" I yelled at her.

I ran over to cover her. They were starting to swarm her especially. I had to get out my trusty splicer buster (my machine gun). I unloaded 4 ammo boxes on the bastards but they kept coming. Finally they all fell back screaming. Most of them were injured they just got lucky.

Suzy and Cindy finished and with that filled our ADAM quota for the week. I walked back to Sally who was holding her left leg. I saw it was at an odd angle. It looked broken.

"Sally, are you alright?" Sentry asked in a worried tone.

"No, she's not. Her leg's broken." I quickly replied.

"I hate to say it, but I think Ace is right." Sally added.

"Ok, we filled our quota for the week. Sentry can you go get the Sphere ready?"

"Sure. Come on girls come with me."

Back at the Bathysphere

"Uncle Sentry."

"Yes Cindy?"

"Is big sister Sally gonna be alright."

"Of course she is. Your dad is a good, responsible man."

Back to Ace and Sally

I carried Sally to a bench and started to get the details.

"Ok, tell me does this hurt?" I barely tapped her knee.

"Owww! Yes it hurts."

"Yep it's definitely broken."

"Well we're gonna have to bandage it. It won't fix it, but it'll help."

"Ok. Please it really hurts."

"I'm going to have to straighten it."

"What!"

"Here grab my hand. You can squeeze it as hard as you want." I brought my hand up to the bench. She quickly grabbed it and started to squeeze it.

"I haven't started yet."

"Oh…"

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

I placed my free hand on her broken leg and she flinched. I quickly wrapped my hand around it and snapped it back into place.

"Oww, ow, ow!" Sally yelled as if she were about to cry.

"There, all better."

"Thanks. It feels a bit better."

I proceeded to bandage it. I stood up and held out my hand. She took it and wobbled to her feet. She stood for just a few seconds before collapsing. Luckily I had guessed that would happen and caught her.

"Well that's not going to work." I said to her.

"Well I guess you're going to have to go for help while I…" She began.

Before she could finish her sentence I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. She seemed a bit too comfortable in this position, but I didn't mind. It's about a ten minute walk back to the bathy. As I walked back she nudged her head slightly closer to my chest. When I looked down, her porthole was pink again. I looked back up and smiled to myself. She fell asleep in my arms. About 4 minutes until the bathysphere, I started to hear a metallic purring. I felt vibrations in my arms. I looked down and Sally was awake! She was making the purring sound and was still nudging closer to me.

"How are ya holding up?" I asked her.

"Much better; now…" she giggled as she said that, which gave a little warning of what was to come.

"Um, ok…"

She continued to make the purring sound, and still nudged closer and closer to me. I lifted her up closer to my head.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Shhh. You're ruining the moment."

As we approached the bathy Sentry saw us coming and started calling us "lovebirds". Sally was asleep again. And that made me glad. She was starting to freak me out. On the way back to HQ Sentry and the girls sat on one side, and me and Sally sat on the other. Sally's porthole was still pink, and she was still purring. She lay there sound asleep with her head on my lap. I took her helmet off a while ago so she could breathe easier. As we surfaced she woke up because of turbulence. She looked up and saw me. She grew a smile and then realized her helmet was off. The smile disappeared and she began to blush. I handed her the helmet, which she didn't put on.

Just to make her feel better, I took off my helmet and smiled at her. Her smile came back quickly but she was still blushing. The door swung open and she sat up. I got up and threw my helmet to Sentry. He caught it and continued with Suzy and Cindy to our apartment.

I kneeled down and picked up again, which caused her to blush even more. I walked out of the Bathy with Sally in my arms. They had another big daddy waiting to carry her but I declined it.

"I can carry her from here." He offered.

"I got her." I replied.

Turns out she was still awake and she was staring at me, her cheeks were redder than a splicer's I backhanded a while ago. As we walked into the doctor's office he asked me to set her down. I did as he asked, for Sally's sake. Then he said she would have to remove her armor. She asked if a nurse could do the examination instead of him. He began to get upset.

"Please, I just don't feel comfortable taking off my armor in in front of a complete stranger. Can a nurse do this instead of you?" She requested.

"What? That's stupid." He replied.

I slammed my fist down. "She wants a nurse, not you."

"I don't have to take this! Security! In here!"

"Sorry doc, I have to say I agree with them." The bouncer model replied.

"That's enough, if you don't leave now I'll make you!" he reached for a bone saw.

"I'll break you doctor. Put it back."

He lunged at me, and the saw blade lost a few teeth. I took a step towards him. He looked at the bouncer, who shrugged and backed away. I punched the doctor in the stomach and he flew towards the wall.

"Get them out *Cough cough* of my office."

The bouncer dragged the doctor out and called a nurse in. the nurse was listening threw the door and already knew what to do.

"Now if you would please leave while I examine the wound."

"No, it's alright."

"No, no. I need to give you some privacy. I'll be right outside."

The bouncer from earlier was outside. We had an interesting conversation.

"So, you two together?" he asked

"No, but I think she wants to be."

"Do you?"

"Well, I never thought about it. I was so focused on survival. I forgot to actually live."

"Well then, next time she makes a move, think of what you just said."

"Ok, you can back in." the nurse cried into the hallway.

As I walked in the room smelled of antiseptic. I looked over towards the patient's table and saw Sally sitting on the table rubbing her leg, which has been properly bandaged. I walked over and got a closer look. It was still the same way it was in Arcadia.

"What?" Sally asked.

"Shouldn't the ADAM in your blood have healed that by now?"

"Yes, it should've, but her ADAM count is low." The nurse interrupted.

"So she needs ADAM?"

"Yes."

I reached into one of my pockets and pulled out a large needle that contained the incinerate plasmid. Both Sally and the nurse looked surprised. I handed the needle to Sally who was still confused.

"ADAM is the base of plasmids, right? Then this should help."

"Well, it is ADAM. But it has to be in the stomach so the slug can feed."

"Well then, can't she drink it?"

"I suppose so."

"Are you sure Ace? If you need this then…" Sally began.

"If it means you get better, I'd give you all the ADAM in my body." I interrupted.

She opened her mouth and slowly pushed the button on the syringe, dripping the red goo into her mouth. Once the syringe was emptied she threw it into the garbage.

"Thanks, Ace."

"No problem."

She motioned for me to come next to her. I walked over, confused to what was happening. She leaned in and hugged me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I knew my face was turning red, but so was hers.

Then I heard two familiar voices start to giggle. Suzy and Cindy were standing in the doorway, along with Sentry. He had finally taken his helmet off and was laughing. He tossed me my helmet and I set it down. Cindy had run over between us and was asking Sally a bunch of questions. Sally's leg had already healed. She got up and put her helmet on. I did the same.

One day I was alone. Suzy and Cindy were at a "Play date" with some other little sisters, and Sentry was chaperoning. I think Sally was in her hotel room. I was alone wondering what to do. I suddenly felt hungry and a little lonely the same time. I just got an idea.

I went over to the hotel where big sister's stay. I walked into a reception room and I started to look around. I found a normal person as a clerk.

He said "Sir I'm afraid you'll have to leave. This is for big sister's only."

"I'm here to visit a friend."

"You'll have to leave."

"I'm not leaving until I see who I came to see."

"Security, we have another in the hotel." He said into a walkie talkie.

The same bouncer from the hospital showed up.

"Hey, Ace! How's it going?"

"Good. Just trying to visit a friend."

"Oh, so you're the one I got the call about."

"Yes, now make him leave." The clerk demanded.

"Let me guess, you have to follow this punk asses orders?"

"Yes, it sucks I know."

"Come on, I'm just here to ask her to a little date."

"You have to leave!"

"I'm not leaving damnit!

Suddenly the elevator doors open up and Sally walks out. Now by this time the commotion has attracted quite a crowd of big sisters. Most of them are surprised to see that Sally knows me.

"Ace, what are you doing here?" Sally asked, her porthole turning pink.

I stared at the clerk for a second, then looked at Sally " I came to see if you would like to join me for some dinner?" I asked her.

Her helmet turned from bright pink to a deep green. And a barrage of "Aww's" and "Eww's" came over the crowd.

"I would love to." She replied.

As we left the hotel, she slid her finger's in-between mine. And we left for the fishbowl diner.


	5. Chapter 5

Come on people, send me some reviews. I enjoy writing but I want to make my stories better.

Now to the story

I woke up, well sort off. Whatever we did, it must have gone on a while. That's kind of odd. I can't remember anything from last night. I know I went somewhere. Wait, what was I talking about? Oh yeah, well I was still tired. And something warm, soft, and embracing was right next to me. It felt like bare flesh. But who's? Not Cindy's, she usually stays in the little sister home. But I do have a spare room set up for her. I know it wasn't Sentry. I'd kill him then myself. Oh well, I really didn't care. Whoever it was nudged up against me and yawned. After that I fell back asleep.

I woke up a while later. I was alone in my room. Then I noticed I wasn't wearing my suit. I looked around and say it in my closet. I looked at my clothes for a while. It was just a simple outfit. A white tee-shirt and some jeans. I got up and left my room. Someone was in the shower, and I heard cartoons. I looked towards the living room and saw Cindy and Suzy watching Saturday cartoon's together. I walked towards them and said good morning. They did the same.

I looked around and Sentry was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was in the shower? I felt hungry so I asked the girls if they wanted some breakfast.

"Yes please." They both replied.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

" Eggs!" Suzy replied like clockwork.

"And can we have ham?" Cindy had such an innocent look on her face.

"Of course. Ham and eggs it is."

I turned up the oven and started on our breakfast. After a few more minutes I heard the shower stop. I continued with the food careful not to burn it. After about 5 minutes I made around 4 servings of ham and eggs. After I handed the girls their plates, the bathroom door opened. Out came Sally, wearing only two towels. One covering her hair and the other covering her body. She didn't notice me until she was in the living room. Now, our kitchen has a hole in the wall, basically a window with a table on the bottom of the hole. The hole was waist up. And our living room and kitchen are basically one room.

"Hey girls. Where did you get the… Oh! Ace your awake!" she cried. She looked flustered.

I just stared for a moment then turned away, covering half my face. "Um, sorry Sally."

She scurried into my room and put on a pair of casual clothes. She wore a pair of skinny jeans and a green tee-shirt.

"So, Sally when did you get here?" I asked with a confused look onmy face.

"I stayed here. Don't you remember?"

Flashback

"Well I better get going to the hotel."

"You can stay here if you want."

"No I don't want to be a burden."

"A burden? Hah. I won't let you leave at night. Who knows what kinds of crazed splicer's are out there."

"Well… Alright, if you insist."

Back to the present

"Oh, yeah." I said as I remembered everything that happened last night.

"Wow, what is that smell?" Sally asked with a hungry look in her eyes.

"I made breakfast. There's enough for all of us, considering Sentry isn't here."

"Oh yeah! I knew I was forgetting something!" Sally exclaimed.

"What?"

"Sentry told me to tell you that he was going to the Box. Whatever that means."

"Yeah, that explains it."

We ate breakfast and I took Cindy and Suzy to their weekend classes. I put my armor on. Sally and I went down to the Box, which was the name of the gun shop me and Sentry went to. One odd thing is that is was a Gun shop on one level, and a bar on the upper level. First I checked in the shop and saw what they had for sale. I bought Incinerate Lv 2, and refilled my ammo. I bought Sally a few replacement parts for her syringe and was gonna fix it up for her, as a gift. We went up to the bar and knocked on the door. An eye slot slid open.

"What's the password?" the man behind the door bellowed.

"Crunch em good." I answered. He closed the slot and opened the door.

I walked in but Sally hesitated. I motioned for her to follow, and nodded as a sign of reassurance. She slowly started to follow. I saw Sentry sitting at the bar. I walked behind him.

"Hey, your partners with that Ace guy, right?" I changed my voice so he wouldn't recognize me.

"Yeah. So?"

"Well could ya get his autograph for me?"

"What?" he turned around, and saw us standing there. He started to chuckle.

We sat down and we all had a few drinks. I had a bottle of beer. Sentry had whiskey. And all Sally had was Cola. Sentry kept pestering us about our date.

"C'mon! Tell me the details. Did you kiss?"

"None of your business." We both replied.

I got a ring on my pager. It said to come pick up the girls. They were going to do a recorded session with us and our little sisters. On our way there things got a bit tense. I decided to splice up with incinerate. I really couldn't wait to test it on a splicer.

When we got there the girls' teacher asked us to come in. We ended up in front of a group of little sister's who had their mouths gaping. Apparently we were a great example of a harvest patrol. My hand was on fire from Incinerate. The teacher called up Cindy and Suzy. The class seemed amazed that they were with us. Judging from the sounds I heard the class never saw a full team.

"Now, Ace, Cindy, Sentry, Suzy, and Sally are going to show us how to do a proper harvest." The teacher announced.

"Well before we start, anyone have questions?" the teacher asked.

We got quite a few questions actually.

"How do you keep the bad angels away?" one girl asked.

"Well, there are a lot of ways. One way." I flared my hand up and the classed wowed at me. "I prefer this." Sentry pulled out his rivet gun. "Well me, I like to use my skills." Sally did the splits, and the class giggled.

"Why are you with them?" one snobbish sounding girl asked.

The girls quickly grew frowns.

"Next question."

"Can you throw fireballs like big sister?" another girl asked, which was most likely directed towards me.

Instead of answering I lit my hand up and tossed a fireball in the air. I grabbed it and it dissipated in my hand.

"Ok, enough questions." The teacher said.

She led us to a chamber which had an airlock. There were cameras in the chamber and they could see everything we did. We entered and the girls started harvesting. A bunch of doors opened and splicer's flooded in.

I whipped out the splicer buster and opened fire. I started a barrage of flame to help keep em back. Sally started her acrobatic battle tactics. Sentry started sniping splicer's with his rivet gun.

"Kill the bastard's!"

"You fuckers!"

These splicers were really riled up. I grabbed one by his head and I bashed it in with my gun. He was still breathing, so I lit him on fire. Sally was rending splicer's when her large syringe broke. So she had to use the small harpoon on her left arm. I gave her cover while she found a place to wait out the rest of the fight. Once the splicer's cleared out Sentry stayed with the girls and I went to help Sally out. I offered my hand but she got up and walked away.

"Sally, Sally! Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't need to run!" she yelled.

"I didn't want you to get hurt…" I mumbled in response.

I could tell she didn't hear me, she just walked away. The door opened and we walked out. The teacher dismissed the class and we left for home. On the way home I tried to talk to Sally but she was still ignoring me. I gave up and took Cindy and Suzy to the little sister home. Sally went back to the hotel. Sentry went to bed but I stayed up. I couldn't sleep; I just knew Sally wasn't asleep either. I couldn't stand her being mad at me. First, someone will get hurt if we keep this up, and I really liked her.

The next day I was still up before anyone else was. I went out to train. I found a splicer infested area and slaughtered them with my hands. I crushed one's skull. I snapped another one's neck. Then I just unleashed a hellfire. My suit was blackened and charred from close up exposure to my flames. I decided to leave it that way. One lucky bastard got a cheap shot at my porthole. He broke a piece off. I burnt him and threw his flaming body at his friends. They all retreated yelling things like "Run. This fucks crazy!" or "Hell, hell that burns." I didn't notice from the adrenaline that was pumping throw my veins. But after wards I felt a stinging and burning on my face.

I quickly returned to HQ and got emergency care. Apparently the part of my face that was behind the broken piece of my porthole was cut from the glass and had 4th degree burns on the left portion of my chin. I was going to be scarred for life.

"Oh, how fucking great." I thought, "I just get into a relationship and I get burn scars."

"Damnit! Damn it all to hell!" I exclaimed.

I go home and take off my helmet. The usual routine. What wasn't usual was Sally sitting on the couch waiting for me. As soon as she saw the bandage on my lower head she wanted to know what happened.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" She asked.

"Nope. I got a 4th degree burn." I replied.

"Well let me see it."

"Why? It's alright."

"Why are you getting defensive?"

"It's going to have some, um. Minor scarring."

"I don't care, let me see it."

"Don't say I didn't warn you…" I warned as I removed the bandages.

Sally gasped. No one in the hospital would let me see it. I guessed it was pretty bad. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I saw it, it was bad. Very bad. My left chin was basically gone. You could see my teeth and some muscle on my chin. I walked back in and put my helmet on. I was about to walk out but Sally grabbed my arm.

"I've heard they can do surgery to reduce scarring."

"I don't want it reduced I want it gone."

"Well isn't reduced better than normal scarring?" she pulled of my helmet and tried to look at it closer, but I covered my face in shame.

"Alright, let's go."

We went back and we got pretty fast service. The doctor explained that it would get rid of the burns but would leave a gash instead. Basically it would leave a black bruise instead of me missing a chunk of my face.

I accepted. It took a few hours. They tried to put me under, but I resisted 3 doses of it. I was awake the entire time. I looked at the finishing results in a mirror. It looked better. I liked this scar actually. It reminded me of the time Sally made her first major influence in my life. I still bear that scar to this day.

As we left it got late and we got jumped by the same splicer's I mauled earlier.

"Aye, look it's this fucker."

I shot him in the head right after that. The others ran away again. I walked Sally back to her hotel and she gave me a kiss and went inside. I went back home. The next day was harder than I thought it would be.

I had to explain to everyone what happened. I had to explain to Cindy why "Daddy's face looked funny". Sally came by and she wanted to talk to me about something.

"Look, I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. But I grew up fending for myself, it was instinct." She apologized.

"And I'm sorry for snapping at you last night, but learning I was going to be scarred for life wasn't easy on my part. Anyway, the only reason I told you to hide is because I didn't know what I'd do if you got hurt." I replied.

We all spent the day walking around the HQ parks. Suzy and Cindy were talking about angels, and playing patty-cake. Sentry was hitting on all the big sister's there. Sally and I just sat and watched. We kissed and held hands sometimes, but mostly just sat on the benches and watched Sentry get shot down by most of the big sister's. He claimed he got 4 phone numbers but 3 of them were something called the rejection hotline. He set us up on a double date while the girls were in school.

After wards Sentry claimed he was in love. I think it was because she didn't wear the belt for her suit. Me and Sally talked about how awkward it was.

"She doesn't wear the belt?" I asked.

"No, she doesn't." Sally replied.

The girls got an escort back to the little sister home. Sally stayed with me and Sentry's new girlfriend joined us back at the apartment. Sally and I couldn't sleep, Sentry and Amy were making too much noise…

In the morning they both seemed tired. I was making omelets for everyone. When Sentry stumbled into the kitchen a silence befell the room, except for the TV which Suzy and Cindy were watching.

"Have a… good time last night?" I finally broke the silence.

"What?" Sentry replied.

"We heard you." Sally added.

"Oh… uh yeah…"

I finished making breakfast and everyone ate. Sentry, Suzy, and Amy took a walk. So did Cindy, Sally, and me. It was nice to have to have only the company of my daughter and my girlfriend.

"So, Cindy how have things been going in school?" Sally asked.

"Everyone was so jealous of my mommy and daddy!" She exclaimed.

"Mommy!" Sally and I exclaimed.

We walked for a few more hours. I brought Sally and Cindy back to the apartment. I sat down and took my helmet off and mulled over what Cindy said. "Mommy and daddy" kept ringing in my head soon I found myself drifting off to sleep with sally at my side.


	6. Chapter 6

Woot! 167 hits not bad I think.

Now to the story

I woke up to the sound of my pager. I got up and looked at the clock. It was 3:00. I looked at the pager. It said to report to HQ immediately for briefing. Apparently I woke Sally.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I got to go to HQ for a mission."

"This early?"

"Don't worry. Just go back to sleep. I'll be back later."

I got my suit on and opened the front door. Cindy was standing there. She had a scared look on her face. When she saw me she looked relieved.

"Daddy!" she cried.

"Cindy, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. Sorry daddy."

"You don't have to apologize. C'mon, you want to go help daddy on a mission?"

Her face lit up. I picked her up and we went to HQ. when we arrived, a receptionist instructed us to take the large elevator up to the top floor. When the door opened there were two Bouncer's sitting in the elevator. The elevator slowly started to move. As we gained momentum the elevator move faster and faster. We reached the last few floors. At floor 32, the last floor, the elevator came to a screeching halt. Cindy and I walked out of the elevator, and saw a lone woman sitting at a large desk looking out into the ocean.

"Productivity, Ace." The woman stated.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Productivity is what we work for. We want to retake rapture and crush the splicer's." she turned around. She was wearing a big sister outfit. Then I realized who it was. Eleanor Lamb. Her big sister helmet had a distinctive color. Hers was the only one that was painted like a big daddy's. she was Rapture's CEO. She controlled things around here. And she had the skills to do so.

"You and your team will be receiving orders from me directly from now on." Eleanor stated.

"…Yes ma'am."

"Please don't ruin this meeting with formalities. I've been watching you. You and your team impress me."

"Thank you."

"This mission however, will be you and your little sister. Who you've graciously brought to introduce us face to face. Come here little one."

Cindy ran over to her and stood next to her. Eleanor brushed Cindy's hair out of her face. They had a little conversation, but I could hardly understand what they were saying. After a few more minutes of Cindy giggling at whatever Eleanor said, Cindy ran back to me.

"So, if you do this right, I'm going to promote your entire squad. You will work with my other special task teams. But for now, you and the other leaders will work together to rebuild a very important building."

"What is it?"

"It's the security depot. It control's the major security system's In the city. It has major damage. You will spend the next day helping fix it."

"Alright sounds easy enough."

"Here, you'll need this." She opened a door to an armory. She pointed to an industrialized looking rivet gun.

"What is it?" I asked as I picked it up.

"It's called the viper's bite. You'll need it to repair the depot. Keep it as a sign that you're an officer."

"Me? An officer?"

"Not just you, your entire squad."

"Thanks. I won't let you down ma'am."

Me and Cindy boarded the Atlantic express. It took about an hour to get there.

"You must be the new guy. C'mon, let's get you on your post."

Cindy stayed with the other guy's little sisters'. I got to work on the windows. They were leaking pretty badly.

This part of the story involves Sentry, and Suzy. It's from Sentry's view.

I woke up around 6 am. Sally and Amy were both awake already. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After that I went off to pick up Suzy. I signed in at the little sister home and went to Suzy's room. I knocked on the door, and someone yelled "Come in!", as I walked in I saw Suzy sitting on her bunk with a piece of paper in her hands. I walked over to her, and she just stared blankly at the paper.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked her.

"Daddy, what does this say?" she handed me the paper.

I read it. It said, "Dear yellow eyed girl, I saw you in the park yesterday and I think you are really pretty. Would you please meet me in the park today?"

Suzy seemed pretty confused. I explained to her what it meant.

"Look like someone has an eye out for you."

"What?"

"Someone wants to meet you in the park. So Suzy, do you want to go meet him?"

"Yeah! Can we?"

So we went to the park. I saw a young boy and his father sitting at a bench. The boy looked kind of excited. He saw Suzy and got jittery. So I slowly lumbered over to them for a dramatic effect. I set Suzy down and she went over to the boy.

"Hi! I'm Suzy." She said with a friendly smile.

"I'm… I'm Bobby, Bobby parson." The boy replied.

They started to talk and the boy's father walked over to me.

"So, you're the girl's father he was talking about?" he asked.

Just to screw with him I made the prime evil moan of an alpha series. "Gwoooooooah!"

He took a step back.

"Heheh, I'm just messing with ya." I informed him.

"… Oh, okay."

"I'm Hank Parson." He introduced himself.

"I'm subject Sentry."

We sat down and watched the kids play for a while. After 10 minutes my oxygen levels dropped. I depressurized my helmet and took it off, so I could replace the air tanks. I got up and walked over to a maintenance building. I knocked and someone answered. I got a new air tank and replaced the old one. They took it to be reused. I walked over and saw Hank, Bobby, and Suzy were all gone. I pulled my helmet on and moaned in an enraged tone.

"Gwoooooooooooooooooh!"

I sprinted off to find them. After a few minutes of frantic searching I heard some commotion over in the street. I ran over and heard Suzy screem.

"You godless son of a bitch!" I screamed as I shoved the crowd away.

I saw a spider splicer looming over Suzy.

"Gimme what's in your belly! C'mon, just a taste!" he screamed.

I walked behind him and punched him to the ground. He looked up at me and tried to crawl away. I stepped on his leg, which caused him to scream in agony. "You fuck! I'll kill you!" I stood above him as he flinched. I kicked him away.

"Go on, crawl away! And tell your friends!" I yelled as he limped away.

"Thanks daddy."

"Wow, that was a bit generous of you, wasn't it?" Hank asked.

"Well, I couldn't kill him in front of Suzy."

We went home and had a fun time explaining everything to Amy and Sally.

"Really, a spider splicer? I don't think I've seen one before." Amy said.

"Amy, how fresh are you out of basic training?" Sally asked.

"A few weeks, why?"

"No reason."

"Well, they are ugly bastards, I'll say that much. It took a lot of willpower to not crush his head."

Well I hope this satiated anyone's hunger for Sentry in the story. And now back to Ace and Cindy.

After a few hours of riveting windows I finally finished. Cindy and the other girls were all playing tag in the reception area. I rested for a minute then got back up and got back to work. We finished after a few more hours. I walked downstairs to the basement where the generator was. I found the main control console and fired up the generator. It worked like a charm, sort of. It took a few minutes but it worked. Then I noticed some large scale damage to it. I tried to shut it down but, it blew up and threw me towards the wall. I hit it pretty hard but I got up. The generator was somehow still intact. Then I saw that the thing was spitting fire from a hole in its side. I turned it off and started to repair it. A few minutes later I tried it again, and it started right away. I walked back up and everyone was gone. No signs of life, or battle. I walked towards the armory of the depot.

I peeked around a corner and saw the leader of this operation standing there. I walked out in the open. He turned around and gasped.

"But, how? … Ngh never mind I'll kill you myself." He pulled out a shot gun and shot me.

"What the hell?" I yelled as I lit up my hand.

I threw a fireball and it knocked him over. He seemed to not be used to having a real fight. I walked over and kicked him in the stomach. He got up and punched me in the head. He tried to hit me again but I grabbed his arm. I lit his entire arms on fire, and kept up the heat as it spread. He started to panic, and jumped into a nearby pool of water. The other's heard him scream, and came to assist him. He got up and ran while I fought his men.

One tried to use his drill. Big mistake. I grabbed his arm and shoved his own drill into his shoulder. One of them ran towards the exit, he showed no hostility so I let him go. The one remaining man shot at me with a machine gun, so I shot at him with my new rivet gun. I hit him in the leg arm and landed a shot right through his porthole, which dropped him. I ran after the leader, and found myself in a room full of little sisters and big daddies. Once I told them to go back to HQ they all made a hasty retreat. I went into the next room, which was only me, and him.

"Give it up and I won't kill you." He said.

"How odd, I was thinking the same thing."

I pulled out my machine gun and opened up a can of whoop ass with a side of armor piercing ammo. After a minute or two of continuous fire I stopped. He fell to his knees and collapsed. I looked around for Cindy. I saw a door to what looked like a closet. I opened it and Cindy came out and stabbed me with her needle.

"Cindy are you in… Owww!"

"Oops, sorry daddy."

"Ow, no problem. C'mon lets go home."

The others waited for us to join them. I hit the activation switch, and the train started. As we pull out the one guy who ran walked over to me.

"Ah, man I can't thank you enough for not killing me on the spot."

"Yes, you can. I say about 4 times is enough, eh? You can stop now."

"Oh, well ok."

As we pulled into the station I walked up to the elevator and pressed the open button. The elevator opened, and I pressed 32. I walked into Eleanor's office.

"Your so called captain attacked me." I informed her.

"What? No that's impossible."

"Do these bullet holes lie?"

"…Hell, I guess not."

"I'll report him, and have him tried."

"Don't bother. He's Swiss cheese now."

"Well, I guess I have to promote your squad now."

"Would you kindly? Thanks. We'll be leaving now."

We headed home. As soon as I walked in I checked the clock. It was 1:05 am! I brought Cindy to the spare room and set her down in her bed. I tucked her in and went to my room. I took off my suit and hung it up in the closet. I set my helmet down on the floor, and then I noticed Sally's suit was hung up too. I sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. I uncovered my half of the bed and lied down next to Sally. She woke up when I sat down.

"Where were you all day?" she asked.

"Shhh. I'll explain everything in the morning." After I said that Sally snuggled up to me and we both fell asleep.

The next morning was horrible. My head hurt, my suit needed to be patched up (which left me in my civvies clothes all day), and my ADAM count was low. I woke up around 10 am, only because Sally woke me up.

I got up and rubbed my head. It felt like a brute punched me in the back of the head. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower, considering how much sweat builds up in the suit. The hot water felt pretty good as it pelted my back. It did help a little with my headache, not much though. After I got out and dried off, I walked out into the kitchen, ate breakfast, and spent the rest of the day working on Sally's syringe.

And here's a little side story involving Cindy, Suzy, and their friends.

Cindy and Suzy were at a normal day of school. But they didn't know everyone else was on holiday break. What holiday? A Rapturians favorite holiday, anti-splicer day. They arrived at school, but the door was locked. They tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. They got frustrated and decided to go back to the little sister home. Once they got there they went back to their room. All their friends were waiting for them. Cindy and Suzy had a surprised look on their faces. Kasey, Chelsea, and heather were in the room waiting. They all sat and talked for a while, but that got boring. They all decided to go for a walk. They went to the park and sat on the benches. But their casual walk in the park was disturbed by a drunken man. And apparently he just got his first taste of ADAM, and wanted more. And it just so happens that they all had they're syringes with them, but only one had something in it. Kasey's was the only full one. But he was drunk and didn't know that. So he took all of them and dumped what little contents in them into his mouth. Then he got to Kasey.

"C'mon girley, give me the ADAM!" the drunk exclaimed.

Kasey gave her syringe to Heather, and she passed it on too. Soon the girls were playing a game of monkey in the middle with a Drunken man.

"Over here!" Kasey yelled to confuse the man.

"Over here! No over here! Not there here!" all the girls joined in.

Luckily, by this time a patrol Rosie heard the yelling and stumbled on the group.

"What's going on here?" the Rosie asked.

The girls ran over to him. With glee they all told the Rosie what happened.

"This mean angel is trying to take our ADAM!"

"Not anymore he's not." The Rosie walked over and punched the man in the stomach. Then silently dragged him to HQ. The girls went back to the little sister home. They sat about giggling and whispering about how funny that was. They all decided not to tell their daddies, because they might get upset about them going out alone. Cindy and Suzy brought their friends over to their daddies apartment. As they walked in they were greeted with surprise.

"Oh, hey girls. How was your holiday?" Ace asked.

"Good." They all replied with grins.

Now, back to Ace's view.

I was removing parts from Sally's Syringe when Cindy, Suzy, and their friends come in. I knew something was up but I was too busy fiddling with the needle. After a few hours of messing around with it I finally fixed it.

"Hey, Sally. Come here." I called out.

"Why?" she replied.

"I got a surprise for you!"

She walked in and saw the old parts lying on the table. I picked up the syringe and showed her.

"I fixed it!"

"Aww, Ace. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to do this for the past few days, but I just couldn't' find the time. So I decided to take advantage of an otherwise suckish day." I took her arm and gently slid the syringe on. I was making a few final adjustments when I pricked my hand on the freshly sharpened tip. It hurt like hell but I didn't want to ruin this for Sally.

"How does it feel?" I asked.

"It's lighter than before!"

"Yep, I used hollow titanium."

When Sally went back to whatever she was doing, I bandaged my hand. I was surprised she didn't notice. I spent the rest of the day with Cindy and her friends while my suit was being repaired. After I brought Cindy and Suzy's friends back to the home, we all watched a movie or two then I fell asleep on the couch.

Authors note.

I don't care what people on the internet care. But advice and RESPECTFUL criticism are welcome. Hope you enjoyed the brakes from the main story. I think I'll be doing more of them. Good bye… for now….


	7. Chapter 7

"Daddy, wake up. Wake up." I heard Cindy struggle to shake me awake.

"Daddy, mommy told me to wake you up. You have to go get your suit. That's what mommy said."

"Ok, I'm up I'm up. Thanks Cindy." I replied.

Mommy? Oh yeah, Cindy started calling Sally mommy. Well, I almost forgot what happened yesterday. Some crazy bastard tried to kill me, probably was going to try to sell Cindy to some splicer's. I'm glad I put him down. Don't want that happening anymore, now do we.

I got up and headed off to my room. I looked under my bed and found my lock box. I pulled it out and opened it. I grabbed my 5 inch switch blade. I carry it for last resort defense. I grabbed my revolver too just in case. Can't be too careful when most of the population wants to rob or kill you (kinda like Detroit. LoL jk) so I locked the box back up and shoved it under my bed.

As I left the apartment I saw Amy walking around in the hallway. She looked pretty confused. She saw me and her helmet turned pink.

"Um, Amy, we live in 2b. ok?" I reminded her. She always forgets.

I went on my way to HQ engineering. I walked in and was greeted by a wall of hot air. I walked in and rang the service bell. A grease monkey looking clerk popped up and didn't seem happy to see me.

"We're closed!" he yelled at me.

"I'm here to get my suit." I replied to him.

"I said we are closed! Get lost!"

"Just give me my damn suit and I can get out of this little craphole!"

"If you don't leave now I'm going to weld your arms together."

I pulled out my revolver and flashed it at him. It was an officer only model. He was shocked. He ran into the back and wheeled out a cart. It had my suit on it. I grabbed it and gave him the money I owed. I pulled it on and looked at it. They had cleaned it. I liked the way it was charred and worn out. But no not now, it was all shiny and polished. But then again, it got a new paintjob. It looked like a World War 2 bomber.

I walked out and people were wowing at my paintjob. Apparently it is a select paint style. No one else can have it. That sounded kinda like a dog tag style thing. You know, if they find a dead guy they can identify him from his paintjob.

I walked in to the Box, and everyone was amazed at my new look. I got some ammo and left. I walked back home. As I entered the living room, Cindy got scared and ran behind the couch.

"Mommy! Monster!" she cried.

Sally ran out and stuck out the freshly polished needle in my face.

"Sally… Don't tap the glass, it scares me." I said jokingly.

She lowered the needle and laughed.

"Why do you look like that?" she asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys." I mumbled.

I explained everything to her and she seemed to understand. Sentry arrived from a walk with Suzy and Bobby, who have been having a lot more "Play dates". Me and Sally explained everything, he didn't understand it as much.

Just then I got a buzz on my pager. I checked it and it said to report to HQ CSI unit. They were interrogating the lone survivor of the group that attacked me, however he didn't attack me. Everyone wanted to come along. So we all headed off.

Once we got there I was greeted by Eleanor, who was surprised when the whole team came in.

"Oh, Good. Ace we have him and we… wait. Why are they here?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, everyone wanted to see this guy." I replied.

We walked into a room with a 1 way window. We could see two agents asking the guy questions.

"I told you, there's one guy left in the ring. He lives in an old jail not far from here." The alpha told the agents.

"Well, then you are going to bring our officer's there." The agent instructed.

"Ok." He replied.

He seemed surprised that I had officer paint now. He took us to a bathysphere and we all entered it. It sank and we prepared ourselves for the long ride to the prison. Sally lay down on the bench with her head on my lap looking up at me. It got tense after a few minutes so I took my helmet off and set it down.

The other alpha looked at me somewhat jealous, but horrified at the same time. I guessed that he never saw someone remove their helmet. Soon after Sally and Sentry pulled their helmets off too.

This is the story of Sally and a few trainee big sisters.

"Ok ladies. Gather round!" Sally shouted to her trainees.

The group gathered into a chatty circle, with Sally in the middle.

"Ok, you'll have to know how to use incinerate. It's the most basic skill of the Big sister."

Sally lit her hand on fire and the group was amazed. She tossed the ball of flame to a trainee who caught it. But she tossed it to another trainee, and the all started to toss it around. It hit Sally and she fell over.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." She mumbled as she rose back up.

The next course was the use of the syringe. Sally was showing the group how to drain ADAM from a living splicer when a trainee fainted. It wasn't even a real body. It was just a dummy.

"Ok, take her to the corner and wait for her to wake up." Sally instructed a trainee.

Next was harvesting from a dead body. This time a real body was delivered. It was a spider splicer. The first one most trainees have seen.

"Now, go for right under the ribcage." Sally said.

This time the same trainee who fainted threw up on the body, and Sally considering how close she was.

"Good god! You need to learn to take this. Wait until you see a live one." Sally exclaimed to the trainees.

One of them pointed behind her. Sally turned around and saw the spider splicer up and wiping vomit off his shirt. Her helmet turned redder than it already was.

"You are going to die!" Sally yelled at the splicer.

"AHHHHH! Help me!" the splicer cried as he ran out of the building.

She threw 2 fireballs which hit the splicer, but he fell into a puddle and fled the base.

The next and final lesson is interactions with little sisters. The class had to do a lap around HQ obstacle course, with a little sister in their basket. Most of the trainees could do it but a few spilled, causing the little sister to cry. And if that happened they had to restart. Sally led the group with Cindy in her arms. She finished in 20 minutes 13 seconds. The highest score of the class was 30 minutes and 57 seconds.

Sally's trainees graduated top of this year's batch. Sally was proud and thanked multiple times by her class. But the conductor asked Sally to do it again next year. Sally handed him a resignation note and walked home with Cindy.

"Oh, hey Sally, Cindy. How was your day?" Ace asked.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Sally mumbled as she hugged him.

Attention people! I am now willing to accept any story ideas and requests you want to make. Goodbye. And remember, tune in next time or I'll release my splicer army…


	8. Chapter 8

After about 2 hours in the bathysphere, we started to surface. Everyone put their helmets back on. Once the door flung open I could tell where we were. Persephone. Rapture's holding cells for the worst of the worst. I heard rumors that most Alpha Series were criminals converted by massive gene therapy. But they were just rumors right?

We all stepped out, and the other alpha started to lead the way.

"Hey, what's your name anyway?" I asked him.

"My name? No one ever cared, but call me Sheller." He replied.

"What, were you an explosives expert or something?" Sentry asked.

"Yes. I was." Sheller replied.

We walked for a while until we reached cell block 1. It looked so familiar, but it must have been a coincidence. We went through the warden's office, and I found an audio dairy labeled "New batch". I was about to turn it on when Sheller interrupted.

"Come on, he's not gonna wait for us." Sheller instructed.

We kept going until we hit cell block 2. Sheller stopped and sat down. He said to search for anything we wanted while we were here. I stopped and looked around in the cells. It all was so familiar. I started to wonder what I was doing before all this protector stuff happened. I looked around and found another audio diary. This one was called "His way and Mine". I was about to turn it on but Sally found where I was.

"Hey, Ace! We need to get…What's that?" She asked.

"Just another audio diary." I replied.

We returned to the waiting group and continued. We passed cell block 3 and 4. We made it to the therapy wards. Standing in front of us was an abnormally large brute. He turned around and saw us. He started to chuckle.

"Good, Sheller. You've brought the bastard who killed our top man. Now kill him!" the brute demanded.

"I don't work for you!" Sheller yelled.

"Well, that's no good. Now I'll have to kill you all!" the brute screamed.

"I don't think so. You're coming with us. Or even better, you're not." I interrupted.

The brute clapped his hands and a bunch of smugglers came out of nowhere. We all readied for battle. I drew my machine gun and reloaded it. I opened fire on a group of lead head's, which caused them to scatter. Sally started throwing things telekinetically. She hit 3 splicers with a pillar. Sentry sniped out the Houdini splicer's who were hiding far away. Sheller had a grenade launcher and was clearing 3 or 4 splicers out per shot. And Suzy and Cindy went and hid in a nearby vent. We cleared out all the splicer's, leaving the brute alone to face us.

"Sentry, aim for the head. Sheller, plant some proximity mines. Sally, go for weak spots with telekinesis or incinerate. I'll handle the direct combat." I instructed my team.

I opened fire with anti-personnel ammo. He threw a piece of ruble, which I dodged. Sentry was landing some good shots. The brute had run into a few of Sheller's mines. And Sally was keeping the heat on him with incinerate. I gun butted him and knocked him over. He got up and threw another piece of rubble, which was a lucky shot considering where it hit me. I fell to my knees, crippled with pain.

Sentry managed to cover me as I slowly drew my strength and got up. I started to shoot but my gun jammed. I put it away and used my rivet gun instead. I hit him a few times before he noticed me. He charged me and knocked me back down. He was about to finish me but I went into a blood rage. It seemed like it happened before, but I never remembered it.

"I'm not going down like this!" I yelled as adrenaline pumped throughout my body.

I shot him repeatedly at point blank in the head. He fell to his knees soon. I put my gun to his head.

"C'mon ya fucking poof. Do it!"

"Alright." I happily obliged and pulled the trigger.

His lifeless body fell to the ground. As the adrenaline receded, I felt the pain from what had occurred earlier. I couldn't help but to yelp in pain.

"Owwww. Ow,ow, that hurts!" I cried.

"Are you alright?" Sally asked as we left for the Bathysphere.

"I'm not very sure…" I replied.

As I wobbled back to the sub, Cindy and Suzy couldn't stop giggling. They said it was because daddy was walking funny. The ride home was uncomfortable, because the pain was surging through my body. As we surfaced, the door flung open and Eleanor was waiting to greet us.

"Congratulations on taking down our number one on the most wanted list. We have a good reward… Um, Ace, are you alright?" she asked.

"Sort of." I replied.

Sheller went to work for Slims at the Box. Apparently he was family with the owner, and now we all get friends and family discounts there.

Eleanor gave us the reward for taking down the smuggling ring leader. After that we left for home. And I still couldn't walk straight. When we arrived Amy was waiting patiently on the couch for Sentry to come home. We entered and she hugged him.

I took of my suit and was in my civvies. Sally filled up a bag with ice and gave it to me. I set it down on my… Um, injury? I took out the audio diary's I found and turned one on. Everyone gathered round to listen. The first one was "New Batch".

"We get a fresh batch of loonies today." The voice on the diary said. "The guy who signed them in said to keep an eye on number 141. He was apparently a feisty one. The other prisoners called him Ace."

Everyone stared at me. I couldn't help but feel like the center of attention. But in the bad way. Like you're the guy who just started, and lost a bar fight. I turned on the other one called "His Way, and Mine".

"This new guy is starting to piss me off. He keeps beating down the other inmates. That's my job. I think I'll teach him a little lesson."

I didn't notice earlier, but there was another diary taped to this one. It was called "His way was better". I turned it on.

"I tried to teach that Ace guy a lesson, but he kicked my ass up and down the cell block. I probably wouldn't be here if the guards didn't electro bolt him. And then it took 2 more to wrestle him to the ground."

Everyone continued to stare at me. I started to get uncomfortable. I tried to stand up but then collapsed remembering why I sat down in the first place. I set down the audio diary's and turned on the TV.

There was a story about the smuggling ring on the news. Eleanor was being interviewed by the newscaster.

"What agents did you send to dispatch the ring? The reporter asked.

"I'm not willing to release that information. But they were rewarded properly." Eleanor replied.

The reporter stopped following Eleanor, and turned to the camera.

"Will we ever find out who saved the little sister population? Who is to thank for ending this cruel crime? This reporter promises to find out. Now back to the station for other news."

I couldn't help but to chuckle. I find it amusing that after all this crap that we've done, they finally take interest in us once we kill some extremely over spliced bastard.

I thought about what was on those audio diaries. I decide I was going to find out why I was considered criminally insane. After a good night's sleep that is. I got up; I was able to wobble to my room, where Sally was half asleep. I laid down next to her, and she rolled over, gave me a kiss, and we both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to my pager; whose I set an alarm for 4 am. I carefully got up, and silently grabbed my suit and helmet. I walked out into the living room and saw Sentry sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh. Ace. What are you doing up?" Sentry asked.

"I'm going to the archives. What about you?" I replied.

"I really don't know."

I wrote a note and left it for Sally. It said "Dear Sally, I went to the archive's to look for more info on myself. If you need me that's where I'll be. From Ace." I went on my way. I passed a few groups of splicers, but they weren't hostile. They just talked, like normal people. Just at 4 am.

I made it to the archives, after a half hour of walking. I entered and a clerk greeted me.

"Hello sir. How may I help you today?" the clerk asked.

"I'm just here to get some personal information." I replied.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you personal information."

"No, no. I meant info on myself."

"I still can't do that."

"Look, I'm an officer. I just need to use a terminal."

"I'll need to see identification."

I handed the clerk my ID, and she led me to a restricted access terminal. I typed in my name, and only 2 files showed up. I checked the first one.

It was my current file. This is what it said. Subject is an officer. Subject was from original protector program.

Subject current status: alive, based on HQ lot

Subject current mission: protect little sister

Subject's squad: Cindy, Sally, Subject Sentry, Suzy

Notable achievements: Ended little sister disappearances and neutralized smuggling ringleader, helped repair security depot.

I went back and opened my old file from Persephone.

Subject 141 nicknamed Ace

Age:?

Sentenced for: attempted treason, and assault on an officer of the law.

Sentence includes: gene therapy, repurposing into the protector program, and Life in solitary confinement if therapy fails

Convicted by: Ryan, Andrew

Date of Release:?

Living relatives: Warning data corrupted, Cindy, No other data found

Role: daughter

Subject's physical appearance: blue/green eyes, brown hair

Height: 6'4

Weight: 160 lbs

Status: deceased

Notable behavior: Subject is most likely violent, and seems to think daughter was kidnapped. It is suggested that you do not talk about Subject 141's past.

I searched Cindy's profile and only 1 came up.

?, Cindy

Age: 6

Current status: Alive, in gatherer program

Age submitted into gatherer program: 4

Family: Prisoner 141, deceased

Role: father

Current protector: Subject Ace

Weekly quota: incomplete

Oh hell! I forgot about our quota. I signed out and ran home. Cindy was sitting with Sally on the couch. I walked in, out of breath after going up 2 flights of stairs. Sally and Cindy had a surprised look on their faces. I looked at a clock. I was only gone for an hour and a half.

"Hi daddy!" Cindy cried out.

"Hey Ace. So, did you find what you were looking for?" Sally asked.

"I found more."

"Like what?"

"I found out I was sentenced for attempted treason, and another interesting piece of information."

"What was it?"

"I found out I'm Cindy's biological father."

"That's… that's just amazing."

Just then I remembered why I had run home. I walked over to Cindy and sat down. She made a doll. It looked kinda like an alpha series. The head was a baseball; the eye was a piece of a Rolex watch. There was a pipe cleaner that was shaped to be a drill. It had a body that looked hand stitched, a few pieces of plastic that were the air tanks. And some rope acted as arms and legs.

"Cindy, do you want to go find some angels?" I asked her.

"Yeah! Let's go." Cindy yelled with joy.

Cindy took my hand and led me out the apartment. We went down stairs and walked out of the building. We walked for about 15 minutes before Cindy found a fresh one. I set her down and the splicer's slowly came. I readied myself.

I tried to pick things up with telekinesis and light them on fire. Didn't work well. Ended up with a few gashes in my head. I just got out my spear gun and tore them up. I jabbed one and the spear stuck. So I fired it, and it impaled him. Then a splicer tried to take Cindy, but she stabbed him.

"C'mere ya little brat! I'm not gonna… Ow! You little shit!" he cried.

Then I stabbed him, which killed him. Some other splicer jumped on my back. Bad move. I jumped on my back, which squished him. The last splicer tried to hit me with a pipe. I grabbed the pipe, and ripped it out of his hands. I shoved him over, and power bombed him. I had to wipe what was left of him of my ass.

We found another "Angel", which filled our quota. I picked Cindy up and we went home. On the way quite a few splicers eyed us, but did nothing. As I reached the entrance of the apartment, I heard Sally and Amy talking. I stopped and listened to what they were saying.

"So you want to get him a gift?" Amy asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure what to get him." Sally replied.

"Well, spend some time with him. Figure out what he likes by what he does."

"It's that easy? Just spend more time with him?"

"Well, sometimes it's hard to figure out what guys are thinking."

I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I knocked and no one answered.

"Umm, can someone open the door?" I asked.

Sally opened the door. I walked in and Amy eyed me for a minute before she got up and went to the bathroom. Sally looked at me while my back was turned; I saw it in a window's reflection. I turned around and she quickly turned away. I walked to my room, and set the ADAM vials in a briefcase made specifically for that reason.

I grabbed the briefcase and walked to the front door, but was stopped by Sally.

"Are you going out?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah." I replied.

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure. Don't see why not."

"Amy, can you watch Cindy? Me and Ace are going out for a bit."

Amy stuck her head out the bathroom door. "Ok, just lock the door on your way out. I'm taking a shower."

Sally and I left for HQ. It seemed kinda awkward. She didn't talk, and neither did I. I gazed around at all the signs as we walked. Sally seemed to be taking notes in her head about what I looked at. The main things I looked at were weapon upgrades. The one I liked best was the full upgrade for the rivet gun. It would have the increased pressure, increased clip, and the heat upgrade. I thought it would be cool to ignite a splicer and then throw something with telekinesis without changing plasmids.

We made it to the base and while I was giving the ADAM to the ADAM bank, Sally went off to see Eleanor, I think. I turned in the ADAM and waited for Sally to come back.

"So, what do you need Sally?" Eleanor asked.

"I want to get Ace a gift, and I think he wants his weapon upgraded. So maybe a requisition notice?" Sally replied.

"I can't just hand out gear to everyone who comes in here."

"But it's for Ace, isn't he one of your best?"

*sigh* "Alright, here. It's for an upgrade kit."

Sally came back after about 5 more minutes. She had a box in her arms.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when we get home"

We walked for about 15 minutes before we got home. Sally asked me to come into our room. I walked in and the box she had was lying on the desk in the corner. She pulled out what looked like a toolbox.

"Surprise!" Sally said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you've done a lot for me. So I thought I'd do something for you."

I looked at the toolbox for a second. It was an instillation unit for a power to the people machine.

"Sally, you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to."

She gave it to me, and I kissed her. She walked out of the room, looking extremely flustered. I installed the machine, and it would reopen every 24 hours. I upgraded my rivet gun's pressure gauge. After a bit of fiddling with it I found out that it could now penetrate a bouncers headpiece with a single shot. After that I took a shower and me and Sally went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was great. It was a perfect ending to the week, for a while at least. After we all woke up, we went for a walk in the park. After that, Sally and I went to the movies. It was about 4 o'clock when we got home. Sentry and I both got buzzed on our pagers. It said to report to HQ alone. Don't know why but, never disagree with the boss.

We got there and Eleanor was waiting by the Bathysphere's that go to the security depot.

"Good, you're both here." Eleanor said.

"What do you need?" Sentry asked.

"Well, we have a situation in the depot. You 2 are my must trusted agents."

"Us, really?" we both said in unison.

"Yes, you need to quickly repair a large leak, and come back."

"Ok. Fix the leak, no problem." I replied.

"Don't underestimate, I would have sent big sisters in but they are to light weight. They wouldn't be able to stand under the high pressure from the leak."

We left for the depot. It took around an hour. We got there and half of the place was flooded. We waded through the water, until we found the leak. A window was spraying water at about 50mph. I stuck out my hand and it got blasted back.

"Let's do this." Sentry said.

We sat there for half an hour launching all our rivets at the leak, until we got lucky and it stopped. We went down stairs and found the emergency drain. After the place drained out we sat for a few minutes. The leak was extremely powerful. It actually dented our armor. My paint job was chipped.

We stood up and walked towards the Atlantic express, but before we could make it, we heard a large boom. We looked at each other, and ran back. The place was flooding again. The leak was fixed, but the area was depressurizing. The water was coming up the emergency drain valve, and it was going fast.

"Ah hell!" I cried.

"Oh come on!" Sentry said.

"Sentry, go back to HQ and warn them. I'll stay and try to fix it."

"I'm not going to leave you!"

"That's an order! Go now damnit!"

Sentry left and I got to work trying to cut off the emergency valve. It worked, but the valve blew. I tried to fix it manually, but I couldn't get to it. I diverted the water flow to a different area to give myself more time. I figured if I just cut the power, the emergency valve would clamp shut at the entrance of the drain. Instead, it depressurized the whole building. The entrance of the atlantic express spewed water. A pipe burst, and it hit my head.

I woke up in a flooded building. The security depot. I got up and walked upstairs, man I'm glad this suit is waterproof. I looked around for any kind of exit into the sea. The leak had gotten bigger. A lot bigger. I walked through it, and saw a large amount of beautiful, glowing plants. I saw a school of genetically altered fish. But science had not made them. Nature did. They were glowing like the plants. I had a long walk to go until I reached the emergency HQ airlock. As I soon as I take my first step in it, an alarm will go off.

I walked for a while before stumbling upon what looked like an ADAM slug. I looked closely at it. It was an ADAM slug. I gently picked it up and held on to it. I heard they were rascally bastards. But this one just sat there. I didn't know what I was going to do with him, but he looked kinda scared. I just couldn't crush him like an egg, I had plenty of ADAM. Maybe he would make a good pet?

I walked for a few more hours before I found the airlock. I grabbed a bowl shaped chunk of metal and set the slug in it. I uprooted a few of the plants, they eat these don't they? I set them in the bowl to. I activated the airlock and the water drained out of it.

As I walked in I was greeted by machine guns and pistols in my face. When they noticed it was me they put the weapons down and walked away. As scientist walked up to greet me.

"Hello Ace. Ah, I see you brought specimens." The scientist greeted me as he reached for the bowls.

"No, these are for me." I replied.

"What, I don't understand why you would keep that thing."

"That's the difference between us. I'm street smart, your book smart."

I walked away, leaving the scientist alone confused. I walked home, and found an intact fish bowl. I filled it up with sand and dirt from outside the city, and filled it with water. I put the plants and slug in. He looked happy. I walked home. As I reached the floor our apartment was on, I saw Amy standing outside our door sorting through the mail. Her back was turned, so I set the bowl down, and I put my hand over her mouth. I turned her around and she saw it was me. I took my hand off her mouth, and told her to be quiet. I'm guessing I was out for a while. Since Amy thought I was dead. I picked the bowl up and set it on the counter in our kitchen. I took off my helmet. I walked into my room, where Sally was alone and crying on the bed. I set my helmet down. I walked over, kneeled next to her, and wiped a tear from her face. She looked up and her face almost instantly turned from sad, to surprised and happy. She hugged me and stood up.

"I thought you were dead." Sally said.

"I almost was."

I explained everything and told her about the slug. Just then Cindy walked in. I turned to her.

"Cindy, guess what I got you." I said.

"What?" she replied with a smile on her face.

I gave Sally a kiss and led Cindy into the kitchen. She was surprised when she saw the odd looking creature in the bowl. She would vomit if she knew one was in her stomach. It was about 11o'clock, and it was Sunday night. I was out cold for about 10 hours. I wasn't in the mood for explaining anything else when Sentry came back from the Box. I told him I'd explain it in the morning. Sally and I stayed up just, staring into each other's eyes. We fell asleep after an hour of it. I'm glad I'm back. I missed my family.


	11. Chapter 11

HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOO readers! Welcome back, and thanks for reading.

I woke up with Sally lying on top of me. She was so warm, so soft. She was still asleep so I had to wait for her to wake up. But I'm not sure if that's a bad thing. She woke up five minutes later.

"Good morning sunshine." I said.

"Well hello there, how'd you wake up before me?" she asked.

"I usually do. I just fall back asleep."

"Yeah, sure you do." She said as she pulled on her day clothes.

"Well, you don't have to believe me."

We walked out into the living room. Sentry was sitting out there with the girls watching TV. He noticed us and got up. He walked up to us.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened now?" Sentry asked.

"Fine. I tried to shut the emergency drain, but it blew a valve."

"Then what?" he asked.

"I'm getting to that. Geez just let me talk. After the valve blew, I tried to divert the flow. But another pipe burst, that knocked me out. I woke up and the building was flooded."

"That's it? Really, I'm disappointed." He replied.

"That's what she said." I whispered to him. He burst out in laughter.

"I heard that." Sally said.

"I wasn't talking about you…"

"I know, if you were I'd have to kill you." She said as she gave me a hug.

Sentry got a buzz on his pager. It said to meet with Eleanor to discuss a memorial service for me. We all went to HQ to meet her. She was surprised to see everyone else. Then I followed them around the corner, where everyone was standing.

"Uh, I'm never chugging a 32 oz lemonade again." I said.

"Ace? I thought you were dead!" Eleanor exclaimed.

I extended my hand and she gave me a hug.

"Okay, I was expecting a handshake. But that works too, I guess." I said as she released me.

"Oops, sorry. It's just I guess I consider you as a friend, not an employee."

"Okaaaaaay. So now what?"

"Well, I guess we have to reregister you. After all, you were technically dead."

"I was?"

"Yes, your heartbeat sensor stopped."

"Wow, intense."

We went to the Archives; apparently that's where you have to register. I never knew because I never registered myself. I had to fill out a form. Damnit I hate paper work. How old are you? I left it blank. What will you do here? Protecting. Who is your next of kin? Cindy. How long do you plan on staying here? Until I die. That's it. Wow, I never noticed how low standards here are.

"Ok, here you go." I handed the clerk my form.

"There, you are registered and signed in." he handed me a certificate. I folded it up and shoved it in my pocket.

All of a sudden, an alarm went off. Red lights were flashing, and people were scattering.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"The splicers are making a charge!" Eleanor replied.

We ran into a group of 20 splicers who were setting explosives. A few of them yelled as they charged us. "Aye, kill them!" or "Your gonna die here!".

Eleanor was extremely skilled; she was taking out splicers with one swipe of her Syringe. Her and Sally started doing a double team routine. Sentry and I were guarding Suzy and Cindy. Amy soon joined in the battle. She was lobbing fireballs left and right. After a while the splicers fell back. They had set the explosives though. We were trying to disarm them when a familiar voice rang out.

"Hey, you need some help?"

"Sheller!"

Sheller couldn't disarm them, but he could delay the blast. He said we had half an hour to get out of here. Not HQ, but rapture. I couldn't imagine what the surface was going to look like. But now wasn't the time to start daydreaming. We all ran until we found an escape sub. It was a gigantic bathysphere. Three times the size of a normal one. We were about to enter, but a group of splicers stopped us.

I open fired with my machine gun, Sentry sniped with his rivet gun, Eleanor, Amy, and Sally were doing some kind of three way attack style. Sheller was busy trying to help other big daddy's, big sisters, and little sisters into the sub. A brute charged me, but before impact I smacked him away. I lit him on fire and he smoldering body fell to the ground. I kicked a splicer in the gut, and then blew him away. I threw a pillar at a group of splicers, scattering them. Sentry beat a splicer down with his rivet gun. Sheller finished helping the others and blew a splicer to nothingness. The three big sisters in our group were demolishing the splicers. Their attacks were synchronized perfectly. It was a perfect mixture of beauty and deadliness.

After a while, some of the lead head's started throwing explosives. It wasn't a threat until they got closer to us. A stray piece of shrapnel hit Sentry in his leg. He fell over, with blood gushing out of his leg.

"Ahhh! That hurts!"

I rushed to his side. He reached up and grabbed my shoulder.

"Go, I'll hold them off for as long as I can!" he yelled.

"Dude, don't pull this dramatic bull crap now." I said as I flicked his helmet.

I helped him up to his feet, and he put his arm around my shoulders. I helped him limp to the bathysphere, where the big sisters came to his aid. He didn't look like he was in pain after that.

"Sentry is hit!" I yelled to all my squad mates who were still outside.

Amy rushed to the bathy, while the rest of us slowly moved back into the sub. After everyone entered, a Rosie slammed the launch button. The sub slowly sank into the ocean. After we exited the launch dock, it started to rise to the surface. It took about 10 minutes. As we rose we all felt the very base of the earth shake as Rapture imploded, killing anything left. Luckily everyone inside who wasn't a splicer was evacuated.

"All my work, all my life. Gone in seconds." Eleanor said.

"Relax Eleanor. We are all going to have a new life on the surface." I assured her as I wrapped my arms around Sally and Cindy.

"I hope your right."

"I know I am. And don't worry. You'll have something you didn't have here. _A family._

As we breached the surface, the sun was shining. The door opened, and we all looked out the door. I fired off a few flares. An hour or two later, a large group of helicopters arrived. We all got on them as they came down. Eleanor, Amy, Sally, Sentry, Sheller, Suzy, and Cindy are my family now. I don't care what you say, it's the truth.

This is Ace, signing out for good. Goodbye, and good luck. *Static*


	12. after math

This is the birth of a big daddy after math. Here I'll explain what happened to our characters after they made it to the surface.

Ace and Sally were married. Ace became a well known bounty hunter. Cindy is now 13 years old. Suzy as well. Sentry and Sheller are Ace's partners in the bounty hunting business. Eleanor is now the owner of the world's most successful weapon producing company, and has shared her wealth with the world and her new _family._

They are all happily living on the coast of Florida.

Thank you for reading my friends. Now I must say fare well… for now.


End file.
